Variation en corolle
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Cadeau de Noël pour Realgya - en marge de Shinigories] Jeanne ne veut pas gâcher sa dernière soirée avec Tamao avant le grand départ, alors elle décide de prendre sur elle, et ce n'est pas Hao qui pourra l'arrêter.


**Variations en corolle**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King…. Ne m'appartient pas ! Je sais, je sais, quel choc, quelle surprise. Pardon d'avoir ainsi dissimulé la vérité. Je ne suis qu'une humble fanartiste.

 **Soundtrack :** _J'attends_ (Pomme, Ben Mazué), avec ce joli vers, « J'aimerais tant que ça marche que je m'habituerai à remettre mon titre en jeu… »

 **Notes :**

Joyeux Noël, Realgya ! J'espère que ce petit moment avec les trois lascars va te plaire. Il n'est évidemment pas question d'imposer cet OS au « canon » de Shinigories tel que tu l'écris magistralement. C'est plutôt un AU de l'AU… un omake peut-être ! J'ai commencé tout un tas de trucs pour ce Noël et après j'arrivais pas à finir quoi que ce soit, l'angoisse.

Je me suis amusée avec leurs chansons. *tousse* à chaque fois je m'émerveille de voir que Hana, Hoshi, Sora se prête tellement aux interprétations TamHao. C'est mimi. Labyrinth, de son côté, est un film que j'aime beaucoup et avec pas mal de potentiel d'AU XD J'avais songé à _Like a Vampire_ pour Jeanne aussi, parce que c'est le genre de choses que Hao lui ferait chanter, mais je me suis dit qu'il préférerait l'embêter avec du japonais.

Bonnes fêtes, tout le monde.

* * *

 **Candeur**

« On devrait… faire quelque chose avant que je parte. Quelque chose de différent. »

Tamao leva les yeux et regarda Jeanne, qui ne la regardait pas. La stagiaire-dont-le-stage-avait-pris-fin fixait le ciel pluvieux comme s'il l'avait insultée personnellement.

« Bien sûr, » souffla-t-elle, sans regarder le cahier sous ses doigts. Une pointe de ce qui ressemblait à de l'électricité statique la fit baisser les yeux et elle crispa la main. Faudrait-il lui redemander de les laisser ? Il était silencieux pour le moment, mais il ne laissait jamais Jeanne avoir ce genre de moment sans les interrompre. L'occasion était trop belle.

« Je pensais au karaoké, » continua Jeanne. « Il y en a un sur ma route qui fait une promotion cette semaine. »

L'idée fit rosir Tamao. « Je ne sais pas… » Chanter en public, c'était… elle aimait bien chanter, mais c'était différent.

« Personne d'autre ne t'entendra, » promit Jeanne en se retournant finalement. Elle était beaucoup plus enthousiaste que sa voix ne l'avait annoncée, et Tamao rosit encore un peu. « Ils ont des salles séparées. Juste toi et moi.  
\- Oh, je ne suis pas invité ? »

Et voilà. Tamao et Jeanne tournèrent les yeux vers Hao au même moment, et Tamao se retint de calmer le jeu tout de suite. Il leur restait si peu d'heures…

« OK, » dit Jeanne, et Tamao eut l'impression que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. « Mais si tu viens, tu chantes.  
\- Quoi ? »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et Tamao prit conscience que Hao et elle avaient parlé en même temps. Sans commenter mais sans en démordre, Jeanne leva le menton. « C'est mon départ et c'est ma fête. C'est moi qui décide.  
\- Oh que non, » rit Hao en secouant la tête.

Tamao fit la moue. « Je ne sais pas, c'est assez logique, en fait. Tu veux que j'emporte le cahier, alors tu vas chanter. »

Elle n'avait jamais compris l'expression 'fusiller du regard' aussi bien.

« D'accord, » finit par dire Hao alors que Jeanne retenait son sourire. « Mais je choisis ce qu'elle chante. »

Jeanne roula des yeux. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je choisis pour Tamao ? »

Les deux autres la regardèrent. Tamao s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste, qu'elle refuse tout bonnement, ou que…

« Je pourrais dire que je veux choisir pour lui, » continua Jeanne en lui prenant la main, « mais alors personne ne choisirait pour toi et ce serait beaucoup moins sympa. »

Tamao battit des paupières mais ne dit rien.

…

 **Confiance**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Tamao s'était éclipsée dans la salle de bain pour se préparer; Jeanne attendait en bouillant d'impatience près de la porte. Du moins c'était l'apparence qu'elle se donnait.

Hao, lui, venait de tomber le masque.

Jeanne se retourna avec un grand sourire. « C'est à quel sujet ? »

La petite précieuse avait donc bien un plan derrière la tête. Il n'en attendait pas moins.

« Cette petite sauterie que tu nous as présentée.  
\- Eh bien ? »

Elle n'avait pas habituellement cette aisance, cette certitude dans sa voix. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il était si près d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, Tamao pour lui tout seul et leur désespoir en guise de cerise sur le gâteau. Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de son bonheur si proche.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si sûre de toi, » lui conseilla-t-il avec nonchalance. « Je peux encore décider de faire sauter le courant de tout le quartier et vous forcer à rentrer. »

Elle rit. Elle _rit_. Elle ne devrait pas être capable de le mettre si mal à l'aise, elle n'en avait jamais été capable.

« Au contraire, je pense que tu vas faire de ton mieux pour que tout se passe bien. »

Voilà qui l'étonnerait.

« Ah oui ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Cette fête va très bien se passer, sans accrocs ni disputes, et comme ça Tamao et moi nous quitterons sur une note douce. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Voilà qui me donne particulièrement envie de ruiner cette mélodie. D'abord, tu n'es pas capable de rester calme toute la soirée.  
\- Peut-être que je vais te surprendre, » répartit-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. « Et tu ne vas pas essayer de m'énerver.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que, » et le plaisir de Jeanne était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il était évident, « si tu attristes Tamao juste quand je pars, elle va vraiment être en colère contre toi. Tellement en colère qu'elle changera peut-être d'avis, et même si ce n'est pas le cas elle te le fera payer. Longuement. »

C'est du bluff et il le savait, parce qu'il pouvait le lire dans sa tête, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait un risque. Surtout si Tamao se laissait prendre au jeu de sa cadette.

« Très bien, » finit-il par lâcher, calculant son détachement. « Profites-en pendant qu'il est encore temps. Bientôt tu vas retrouver ton Europe corsetée et le jugement de ce cher Marco, et tu riras moins alors. »

Elle fit la moue. « J'apprécie Marco, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit si horrible que ça. » Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Tamao lui manquerait, mais elle serait très bien avec son roquet et ses allées pavées.

Une pause. Un sourire qu'il brûlait de faire disparaître. « Tu sais, tu es devenu vraiment transparent ces derniers jours. »

Transparent ? Lui, _transparent_?

« Décidément, ce n'est pas la prudence qui t'étouffe aujourd'hui. » C'était lui qui se trouvait à être prudent, ce qui était un comble. Habituellement, il n'aurait qu'à lire ses pensées pour comprendre où était l'entourloupe et se rire d'elle, mais voilà, il avait beau la quêter des yeux rien en elle ne semblait expliquer son entrain.

Jeanne haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai plus le temps d'être prudente. »

La pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et sa tête avait le goût d'ambroisie, mais Hao était trop sur ses gardes pour vraiment en profiter.

…

 **Confidence**

« Je vois bien que tu es sur des charbons ardents, » dit Jeanne soudain, alors qu'ils entendaient Tamao tout faire tomber dans la salle de bain et les assurer, d'un éclat de voix, qu'elle allaitbien. « Alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis heureuse. »

Heureuse. Pas simplement contente. Et c'était vrai : son esprit ne reflétait presque que du bonheur, à peine entaché par la pensée de la séparation. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait son dernier jour au Japon. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait. Il le voulait morose et pénible et horriblement amusant.

Jeanne traversa la pièce pour se planter devant lui, encore plus petite et pourtant si solidement ancrée dans le sol qu'il avait presque envie de reculer, craignant le coup fourré. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé une nouvelle technique pour se débarrasser de lui. Il l'aurait entendue, et ç'aurait été aller à l'encontre des vœux de Tamao, et Jeanne ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre des vœux de Tamao.

« Fais attention à toi, » siffla-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Jeanne se contenta de sourire. « Voilà quelques jours que je t'observe. Et tu es horrible. Tu as tes bons moments, mais tu es horrible dès qu'il s'agit de mon départ. Et je crois toujours ce que je t'ai dit : ce n'est pas moi qui suis jalouse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu sois jaloux ? »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de nier. Elle avait clairement quelque chose derrière la tête et il ne lui ferait pas lâcher prise.

« Je ne comprenais pas, alors j'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai compris. »

Elle n'avait rien compris. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

« Tu ne serais pas aussi jaloux si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison de l'être. Si les sentiments de Tamao différaient des miens, » dit Jeanne d'une voix soyeuse et empoisonnée, « alors tu ferais en sorte de nous précipiter vers la fin malheureuse que tu espères. Donc, tu vois, plus tu es de mauvaise humeur, plus je suis en joie. »

S'il avait pu la brûler vive à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Il se prit à espérer vivement que Tamao tente de les téléporter.

Évidemment, elle revint avec deux tickets de métro et une parfaite ignorance de ce qui venait de se passer.

...

 **Confusion**

Tamao regarda son esprit, appuyé contre la porte du métro, et son amie à côté d'elle. Jeanne était tout sourire. Hao aurait désossé un chat s'il l'avait pu.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose, » dit-elle avec une certitude un peu fragile.

« Rien d'important, » promit Jeanne, et elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Tamao tourna les yeux vers Hao, mais il était complètement absorbé par la pluie, alors elle décida que si c'était important ils finiraient par en parler.

Ou qu'elle les forcerait à le faire.

...

 **Courage**

Jeanne se présenta au caissier, montra son code promotionnel, et réserva la salle sans que Tamao n'ait besoin de l'aider. Hao ne chercha même pas à l'embêter. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était plutôt fière de son petit effet, tout mesquin qu'il soit. Pour ne pas se sentir trop mal, elle prit trois boissons et pas seulement deux, histoire de montrer à Tamao sa bonne volonté.

« Hors de question, » dit Hao en la voyant lui verser un liquide bleu avec des bulles, et Jeanne retint son sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement aisé de garder son calme en sa présence, et ce n'était pas non plus, elle le sentait bien, très moral, mais c'était particulièrement efficace. Plus elle était calme, moins lui l'était, et Tamao le verrait forcément.

« On dit merci, » dit justement Tamao, qui feuilletait le dépliant avec les chansons. « Qui veut commencer ?  
\- Oh, Jeanne, » fit Hao avec un sourire terrible. Jeanne prit un air inquiet mais se laissa faire.

Son idée lui en coûtait, des efforts, mais elle lui garantissait presque une soirée parfaite avec Tamao, alors elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

...

 **Capitulation**

Il semblait que l'étrangeté du début de soirée s'était complètement levée. Bon, d'accord, pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour que Tamao s'amuse vraiment. Jeanne ne connaissait pas beaucoup de chansons en japonais, mais elle s'appliquait à ne rien choisir en anglais. Tamao était toute chose, parce qu'il était assez facile de comprendre que Jeanne le faisait pour qu'elle n'ait pas à chanter dans une langue qui ne lui était pas maternelle.

Hao n'avait pas la même clémence. Et puis il semblait choisir des chansons compliquées exprès; Jeanne peinait à articuler toutes les syllabes. Il n'y avait pas toujours de _romaji_ disponibles, alors elle devait parfois faire vérifier un mot par Tamao. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas particulièrement pénible; un peu embarrassant, peut-être, mais ça voulait dire qu'elles se penchaient en même temps vers le bout de papier, et leurs doigts se touchaient, et leur souffle se mêlait, et Hao, eh bien, si ça ne lui plaisait pas il n'en disait rien.

Jeanne acheva une tentative somme toute assez remarquable de _Hana, Hoshi, Sora_ , d'une artiste qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et s'inclina devant les applaudissements de Tamao. « Elle est jolie, celle-ci ! »

Tamao acquiesça avec un sourire enjoué et l'invita à se poser à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que Hao le fasse exprès, mais ses choix musicaux avaient un effet tout particulier. Jeanne n'avait pas une assez bonne maîtrise de l'exercice pour être aussi posée qu'à son habitude. Du coup, elle était toute ébouriffée et excitée d'avoir réussi le défi. Elle était décontractée.

Elle était _adorable_.

« C'est mon tour, » lui rappela Hao, et Tamao rosit de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Heureusement, Jeanne ne semblait pas avoir senti quoi que ce soit, et Hao ne fit pas de remarque. Ses yeux scintillaient avec… amusement, peut-être, mais c'était tout.

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Lui aussi était adorable, même si elle ferait attention à ne pas le penser trop fort. Ils faisaient tellement d'efforts tous les deux, et c'était pour elle, et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler rien que par leur volonté unie.

« La Terre à Tamao, c'est toujours mon tour, » répéta-t-il en lui passant une main devant le visage.

« Ne t'endors pas ! » Jeanne se rapprocha et lui tâta le front. « Si je dois te porter… »

Le rire de Hao aurait pu la vexer, mais elle ne se vexa pas.

« Bon, d'accord. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les arts physiques, donc s'il te plaît, Tamao, ne t'endors pas ! »

Hao roula des yeux. « Quel bel euphémisme. Si tu devais suivre mon entraînement, tu tomberais comme une mouche après une heure. »

Tamao cilla. « Est-ce que ça ne veut juste pas dire que tu es mauvais professeur ? »

Le regard de Hao revint à elle et il sourit, carnassier. « Est-ce que c'est un défi ?  
\- Ah, non ! » Jeanne attrapa la main de Tamao. « On est là pour chanter, pas pour autre chose ! »

Et Hao sourit.

« Certes. Alors, Tamao, tu te décides ? »

...

 **Canapé**

La soirée s'étira, s'allongea comme un gros chat heureux. L'avion ne décollait pas avant l'après-midi du lendemain; elles ne risquaient rien à faire quelques folies. Jeanne les trouvait bien trop alléchantes pour vouloir y mettre un terme, et puis Hao s'était détendu, et donc Tamao s'était détendue.

Elle réalisait donc que la vie était plus douce quand elle ne s'offusquait pas à chaque coup de couteau que Hao tentait de lui donner, fût-ce un cruel et inutile coup de couteau. Bon, elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir être tous les jours aussi sereine, mais… c'était intéressant d'avoir cette prise de conscience.

Pendant que Hao exécutait une performance de _Within You_ , de David Bowie, avec le minimum d'efforts et pourtant, elle devait bien l'admettre, un certain impact, Jeanne s'enfonça dans le canapé et s'appuya contre Tamao. Vu qu'il chantait, le fantôme ne pouvait pas être horrible, et rien n'assombrissait donc sa belle soirée. Elle se sentait bien.

Mais demain…

...

 **Coup de poker**

« Tamao, » murmura Jeanne. Tamao tourna la tête et trouva celle de son amie à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle avala sa salive. « Oui ? » Difficile de se concentrer. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Hao ne…

« Viens avec moi, » proposa Jeanne. « Demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois. Viens avec moi. »

Hao arrêta de chanter.

Et Tamao cessa de se préoccuper de son fantôme gardien.


End file.
